nationsgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Paladins of Petram
[https://app.nationsgame.net/alliance/2450 Paladins of Petram]' (or PoP)' is a major alliance within Nations. PoP is a factioned alliance, with two factions: Sanctuary and Horsemen. They both do their own operations, however, during whole alliance wars, both factions band together to defend each other. When PoP was first created, it shot to third in the alliance leaderboard, and has kept that position since. Since both of the predecessor alliances were UPA Founding Members, PoP is considered as a UPA Founding Member. Talks between SoP's founder, Shag, and the founder of The Branding Equestrians , Par, began in May 2018 about a merge, the Paladins of Petram (PoP) were formed in early July. PoP is largely a spiritual reincarnation of both SoP and TBE, utilizing important concepts of SoP's governance like the Faction System. The Sanctuary Faction of PoP in particular lives on and strives to follow the ideals of the former SoP with ideas implemented from TBE. Note that PoP is now disbanded. Many successor alliances were formed during the chaos; the final and only legitimately recognized one is the Union of Petram Powers (UPP). History The Paladins of Petram were officially formed on July 8th, 2018, when the Sanctuary of Petram (SoP) and The Branding Equestrians (TBE) disbanded to merge. Merge with Allied Powers Pact On the 1st of August, 2018, Paladins of Petram merged with fellow UPA member, Allied Powers Pact. Factions In PoP, there are two different factions: Sanctuary and Horsemen. Sanctuary Sanctuary is the place where all new PoP nations go to develop, until they are Tier Nine/apply to graduate, when they can join Horsemen. The Lord of Sanctuary is TheKnightdom. The Lord has four Oligarchs, who report to him and assist in management of Sanctuary. Oligarchs: Xion, Deriad, Kverka and Mitteleuropa. Departure of New Deutschland The first ever Lord of Sanctuary, New Deutschland was Lord for around 10 days before he realised that he wasn't going to be able to be active enough for the alliance, let alone the Lord role. He then left PoP, and went to create his own alliance, The Global Syndicate. However, after talks with Shag, he disbanded TGS and re-joined PoP as a normal member. Arrival of TheKnightdom and Kverka In the merge with Allied Powers Pact, the Sanctuary faction gained two new government members: TheKnightdom, who became the second Lord of Sanctuary, and Kverka became Sanctuary's fourth Ogliarch. The September 2018 Election In the weeks following the merge with APP, overlords Shag and Par decided to hold the first ever PoP Election. For Sanctuary, candidates had to run for both Ogliarch and Lord. The overlords also decided that there would only be three ogliarchs, instead of four. Horsemen Horsemen is the main fighting force of PoP. They are largely responsible for defense of PoP during alliance-wide wars. The Lord of Horsemen is Overwatch. Horsemen has no Oligarchs. Departure of Qiming and Arrival of Overwatch On hearing about New Deutschland's departure from the Lord of Sanctuary position, Qiming (Incan Republic), decided that soon they would depart from PoP to re-create New Bricks. On realising that Qiming was serious, Shag removed Qiming from PoP. Qiming eventually found himself in the Union of Slavic States. Arrival of Overwatch In the merge with Allied Powers Pact, the Horsemen faction gained one government member: Overwatch, who became the second Lord of Horsemen. The September 2018 Election Background of this election is covered in Sanctuary. Conflicts Because PoP hasn't been around for very long, it hasn't been in any major conflicts. Previous SoP and TBE conflicts can be found on their respective pages. Category:Alliances